


Dance With the Devil

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [49]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Magic, Emotional Manipulation, Susie's smart enough to realize when things have gone too far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: With a little urging from Joey Drew, Allison takes a plunge into madness.Based on a scene from Suicide Squad.





	Dance With the Devil

"Let me ask you something, Allison."

Standing on the catwalk overlooking the Ink Machine's collection tanks, Joey gave the voice actress a very serious look. "Would you...die for the role of Alice Angel?"

Allison nodded. "Yes, I would. I promised I'd do the role justice when you gave it to me, didn't I?"

"Perhaps I asked the wrong question," Joey said. "Would you... _live_ for the role?"

"Yes," breathed Allison. "Susie said she felt connected to Alice. I want to feel that kind of connection, too."

"If you're really sure..."

Allison didn't answer. Instead, she took off her necklace and earrings, set them on the ground, and took a swan dive into one of the ink-filled vats. Only a moment later, a vaguely human-shaped mass floated to the top, ink oozing from every pore.

"No, no, my dear," Joey gently chided. "You're not done."

Shedding his jacket, he leapt down into the vat, barely able to take in a lungful of air before he landed. Reemerging, he forced the writhing mass back down into the black before swimming to the edge to wait. It wasn't long before a new form emerged.

"Well, look at you," Joey cooed. "Still not quite perfect, but that's easy enough to fix."

As the creature once known as Allison Pendle approached and lovingly wrapped her arms around him, he threw back his head and let out a high, cold, wicked laugh.

(BATIM)

Unbeknownst to either of them, Susie had witnessed the entire thing. Luckily, neither of them heard the sound of her feet pounding the floor as she ran. Taking a brief moment to grab her purse, she dashed outside, just in time to see Wally and Norman getting into Sammy's car, the soon-to-be former music director already in the front seat.

"Hold on! Wait for me!"

"Susie?" Norman asked, looking surprised. "I thought you were going to stay. You wanted to get the role of Alice back, didn't you?"

"Well, what I just witnessed in there changed my mind," Susie replied. "It's not safe anymore, I'll tell you that much."

Sammy nodded. He didn't know what Susie had seen, but he knew it had to be something bad if she had changed her mind about continuing to work for Joey.

"Get in."

By the time anyone realized that the four had decided to follow Henry's lead, they were miles away, with a much brighter future awaiting them all.


End file.
